Le Doute
by Scandium Isogone
Summary: "Ce jour là, j'ai entendu la voix de la rancœur, la vraie, celle qui transforme les Hommes en bêtes sauvages et reste à jamais gravée dans les cœurs. Alors, je me suis demandé. " Luffy pleure sur le cadavre de son frère à Marineford et Smoker s'interroge pour la première fois sur le vrai sens de sa justice tandis que ses convictions les plus profondes se retrouvent chamboulées.


_Bonjour à tous, je suis -déjà- de retour pour poster un petit OS sur Marineford. Cette histoire- là date d'il y a longtemps, puisque je l'avais écrite bien avant La Mission . A cette époque, j'avais reçu un certain nombre de critiques concernant ma désolante incompétence à décrire les sentiments de mes personnages et j'avais alors écrit cet OS larmoyant pour m'entraîner un peu. Bon, je débute encore et cette fic fait partie de mes toutes premières, mais je vous laisse juger :)_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

"Un homme choisit sa voie". C'est ce qu'on m'a dit .Ainsi, un homme qui choisit de se faire bûcheron cale une hache sur son épaule et part débiter du bois dans la forêt. Un homme qui choisit de se faire soldat s'engage à protéger les plus faibles et à faire régner l'ordre.

De la même manière, un homme qui se fait pirate choisit la voie de la cruauté, du vice et du mensonge .Ce choix fait d'une personne ordinaire un être fondamentalement mauvais et dangereux .C'est sa décision et il est conscient des conséquences de son acte. Le soldat doit alors faire tout son possible pour l'arrêter et protéger ainsi les citoyens du danger. Ce faisant, il accompli son devoir et poursuis ses idéaux.

Un cycle éternel régit par la loi du plus fort. C'est ça la "Justice". Du moins c'est cette définition que lui attribut Kuzan et je m'en suis très bien accommodé jusque là.

Durant des années et sans douter une seule fois, j'ai traqué les pirates aux quatre coins du monde. Au fil de ma carrière, j'en ai vu défiler de toutes sortes: des fous, des lâches, des traîtres, … Aujourd'hui, j'ai cessé de compter mes victimes. Abattus froidement, sans hésitation ni regrets pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un homme choisit sa voie. Je n'avais aucun doute à avoir et je n'en ai jamais eu. Jamais. Alors je me demande pourquoi.

Pourquoi ici sur ce champ de bataille, entre ces murs éclaboussés du sang de milliers d'entre eux ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant, que le sang coule à nouveau sur le pavé de Marineford? Et plus que tout, je voudrais pouvoir mettre un nom sur cet étrange sentiment qui me noue les entrailles en ce moment même, alors que Portgas D. Ace s'écroule dans les bras de son frère à peine vingt mètres plus loin.

Posté à l'entrée de cette maudite baie, j'ai put assister au soudain revirement de situation qui devait ensuite nous apporter la victoire.

Posté à l'entrée de cette maudite baie, j'ai contemplé la lente agonie de l'un des pirates les plus dangereux de cette ère.

À genoux sur le sol dévasté de Marineford, Hiken avait passé un bras autour du cou de Mugiwara. Il m'est rapidement apparu que son corps, trop faible désormais pour supporter son propre poids, reposait uniquement sur les épaules de son frère. Sa poitrine mutilée se soulevait faiblement, seul signe trahissant le souffle de vie qui l'habitait encore. J'ai alors vu ses lèvres remuer rapidement à l'oreille de Mugiwara, et compris qu'il utilisait ce précieux dernier souffle pour lui confier quelque ultimes paroles. Il parlait tout bas, si bas que je doutais que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'entendre. L'intéressé en revanche ne paraissait pas apprécier la funeste confession: à chaque mot que lui glissait Hiken, ses yeux s'écarquillaient un peu plus et une terreur sans nom semblait s'emparer de lui.

À la vue de cette peur presque malsaine qui luisait dans son regard, la réalité a fait irruption dans mon esprit et en a dissipé le brouillard plus sûrement que si j'avais reçu un coup en pleine figure. Ce qu'était en train de lui murmurer Hiken n'était pas seulement l'ultime confession d'un mourant. J'avais senti passer dans chacun des gestes de celui-ci, dans cette pression protectrice de ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, et dans ce même regard qu'ils arboraient tout les deux, toutes ces choses que deux frères peuvent éprouver l'un pour l'autre sans même avoir besoins de mots pour l'exprimer. Je pouvais lire, dans le sourire tendre de l'un et dans l'expression désemparée de l'autre, toutes ces années passées à partager joie et souffrance, toutes ces années passées à se protéger l'un- l'autre, toutes ces années comme autant de souvenirs réduits en cendres. Mugiwara secouais la tête, comme pour nier l'inévitable. Il criait, suppliait et j'entendais dans sa voix toutes ces épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Alors, je me suis demandé. Je me suis demandé quelles étaient toutes ces choses que je ne savais pas. J'avais poursuivi ce type durant des mois et des mois, et je me rendais finalement compte que je ne savais rien. Personne ne savait rien d'eux, et voilà déjà que Hiken tombait au sol, sans vie.

Mugiwara n'a pas réalisé tout de suite, et je me suis surpris à souhaiter de tout mon être qu'il ne réalise pas. Seulement, les secondes se sont écoulées et j'ai vu les traits de son visage se déformer peu à peu. Il a levé les yeux au ciel, puis a pleuré. Doucement d'abord, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité, il se mettait à pousser de véritables hurlements de douleur. Non, pas seulement de douleur. Mais aussi de colère pure, de cette rage et de cette angoisse trop longtemps contenues. Ce jour là, j'ai entendu la voix de la rancœur, la vraie, celle qui transforme les Hommes en bêtes sauvages et reste à jamais gravée dans les cœurs. Et puis je l'ai vu contempler ses mains couvertes de ce sang qui n'était pas le sien. Et enfin, j'ai aperçu la folie. D'abord tapie dans l'ombre, à peine plus qu'un reflet timide, elle se mit ensuite à courir dans tout son corps et finit par faire son nid au fond de ses yeux. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu ce gamin, qui quelques semaines plus tôt encore m'affublait de surnoms moqueurs tels que "Smokey" ou "L'enfumeur", se transformer.

Soudain, je ne voyais plus le dangereux pirate qui avait défié le gouvernement mondial, ni même de "Mugiwara". Celui qui se trouvait en face de moi n'était plus qu'un gosse de 17 ans, pleurant sur le cadavre sanguinolent de son frère, détruit par la folie des Hommes.

Et pour la première fois, j'ai senti la douloureuse morsure de la culpabilité. Et le Doute.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Pour la petite histoire, Smoker est aussi un de mes préférés, dans la mesure où c'est un personnage extrêmement ambivalent qui balance sans arrêt entre deux partis. Cette histoire, c'est un peu ma façon de résumer la vision que j'ai de lui en tout cas x)_

 _Bref, vous êtes libres de laisser une review évidemment !_


End file.
